Unrequited
by EvangelineLongbottom
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a crush on a certain Gryffindor girl. Who else can he go to for help but Professor Snape's portrait?  Set after the defeat of Voldemort.  Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, and a dash of Severus/Lily.


**Unrequited**

**By EvangelineLongbottom**

It was early summer, and school was ending in a few days. Hogwarts was thriving again, having been successfully repaired after the Battle. The fear and sadness of Voldemort's reign had been gone for a whole year. The day before the last day of the term dawned sunny and warm, and almost everyone in the castle spent it outside, happily enjoying the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. The exception was a brooding, blond seventh year with a pale, pointed face. Draco Malfoy did not feel at all summery. Indeed his mood was more suited to the bleak, harsh cold of midwinter. There was a reason for this, a reason with chocolate colored eyes and long brown hair, a reason called Hermione Granger. Draco had been crushing on her since the Yule Ball in fourth year, and he'd loved her since he saw her leaned against an old oak by the lake at the end of sixth year, hair blowing in the wind. Then he'd noticed Potter and Weasley at her side. Draco knew if he didn't do something this last year, one of them would be with Hermione before he knew it. He had been watching her all year, trying to get up the nerve, but it was no use. She was always hanging out with Ginny, and they went to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, when they could visit. The two boys were here today, he had seen them walking with Ginny and Hermione, down to the village. Draco had realized that morning that his time was running out. He didn't know what to do. He decided to seek advice from his favorite teacher, quite possibly the only person in the school who'd really understand.

In a well-kept, time-weathered office, behind a desk bearing the nameplate of Minerva McGonagall, a portrait hung on the stone wall. It was that of a man with sallow skin and filthy-looking black hair. Severus Snape was dozing fitfully when he was brought back to earth by a sharp rap on the door. "The Headmistress is not in at present," he said, annoyed. "Good", said a familiar voice, "I haven't come to see the Headmistress." Draco had known McGonagall was going to the village today with some other teachers. He entered the office, and headed straight for Snape's portrait, hanging just next to Dumbledore's, who was napping peacefully. Draco plopped into the Head's chair and turned to face Snape. "Professor, I- I need some advice," he mumbled. Snape, mildly interested, said, "Shoot." Draco sighed. "There's this girl- she's perfect: funny, smart, and so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her. I don't think she even knows I exist" he blurted hopelessly. Snape grimaced. "I've been there, believe me. Who is she?" The blushing boy before him swallowed. "Hermione Granger." "Oh," said Snape in surprise. Draco looked abashed. "I know, I know, she's a Mud-" Snape, eyes blazing, hissed "Don't!" "Fine then, a Muggle-born, and a Gryffindor besides. Dad would kill me if he knew. I think I love her, but I was such a jerk to all the Gryffindors for so long, she probably hates me. I don't know what I should do, and its tearing me apart inside! My life would be so much easier if I didn't love her." Draco sighed. Snape smiled a little. "You can't choose who you love, Draco. Believe me, I know. I've loved and lost in my time." Draco looked hopeful. "So should I tell her how I feel?" Snape sighed, and Draco could see his pained, wearied expression so clearly, it was as though he wasn't a painting at all.

"It's difficult to love on opposite sides of a war, and mark my words; it still goes on, just as long as hate goes on. There's a good chance it's already too late for you. Don't get your hopes up." Snape spoke in a reassuring tone, trying not to hurt the boy. "When I was your age, I was in love with a Gryffindor Muggle-born too. I tried to tell her how I felt, but by then it was already over for us. There was absolutely nothing I could do to change her mind. I watched her fall in love with my worst childhood enemy," his bitterness shone through, even though his face was drawn of oil paint, "I never stopped loving her, but I was forced to let her go, and I turned my life around. I want to let you know that you can change too, Draco. There's hope, especially in this new world." Draco nodded slowly. "So- should I tell her, or not?" Ever-impatient, these students, thought Snape knowingly. "Go to her now, Draco. When you see her, you will know. Good luck, my boy." "Thanks, sir," said Draco quietly, filled afresh with a mix of despair and hope. They talked for awhile longer, and then Draco left in search of the girl. Severus watched the young Malfoy go, his mind swimming with thoughts of Lily, a single oily tear running down his painted white cheek.

Coming down the white marble stairs, Draco saw that he'd been in that office all day, talking of life and love with Severus Snape. The great oak double doors were thrown wide, and students streamed through, happy and laughing after a great day at Hogsmeade. Sitting on the bottom step, invisible to the crowd, he waited, breathless. Soon there was no one left in the hall, and he thought he'd missed his chance. All at once, he saw her, and his heart thudded harder in his thin chest. She was on the other side of the Entrance Hall, her brown hair shining golden in the light of the setting sun. She was grinning broadly about something. Draco had half-risen from his spot on the stair, when he saw a long, lanky, redheaded young man, also grinning, sidle up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. Whispering something in her ear, he whirled her around until she was facing him, and slung an arm around her. Draco could not hear, but he saw Ron's lips move, to form the words, "I love you." She flung her arms around him, and as her right hand came to rest on Ron's shoulder, Draco saw the glittering diamond that shone there in the fading sunlight. A mixed bag of feelings washed over him: regret, sorrow, anger, resentment. But he forced them down to the depths of his heart, and turned away into the Great Hall. Behind him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were kissing passionately. Soon they too would find their way into the Hall, discussing plans for their new life together. As for Draco, he would sit alone and sorrowful, but only for the time being. He would find happiness in the end, just not in the way he'd expected, or with whom he'd expected. Some loves are meant to be, and others are not. This, as Draco had learned, was one love that had been doomed from the start, to remain unrequited.

**A/N: This is a Draco/Hermione oneshot that I wrote a while ago, in which Snape gives Draco some advice, and history repeats itself. P.S. I realize that at 19, Ron and Hermione are a bit young to be engaged. But I thought the ending was really cute, so I left it like that. And hey, maybe they have a long engagement. It works out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
